Episode 13 (season 2)
"Goldenlight!", known in Japan as "Me, a comic artist!? Yayoi's illustrated future dreams!!" (私がマンガ家！？やよいが描く将来の夢！！ Watashi ga mangaka!? Yayoi ga kaku shōrai no yume!!)https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/SmPC41, is the thirteenth episode of season 2 of Glitter Force, the 41st episode of the original Japanese version, and the 33rd episode of the Glitter Force franchise overall. Summary ''"Budding artist Lily enters a comic book competition. But as the deadline approaches, she gets a bad case of writer's block."''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Major Events * Glitter Peace achieves Ultra Power and uses Sparkle Lightning Hurricane for the first time]]. Synopsis The episode starts when Lily is seen drawing something in class in her notebook. First Emily then the rest of the Glitter Force asks Lily what’s she drawing. She shows them her drawing of a superhero named Goldenlight, and a villain, named Crimson Wing. When April suggested that Lily could make a comic book. Kelsey adds on that most of them get turned into movies and TV shows. April said she better get her autograph while she can, since she might become famous. Lily says that will never happen, since she’s shy, but she likes the idea. Soon other boys overhear their conversation, and shows Lily a contest flyer in their comic book. She read “got what it takes?” in her head from the flyer, as 1 of the boys tells her in only to find out how good she is enter a contest and see. Lily says she made up her mind to enter the contest. That night, Lily wondered what should she write about, and she puts on a red hat, so she looks in her notebook for ideas. She comes across the picture of Goldenlight and Crimson Wing, so she decides to write about Goldenlight. However, she only manages to get the cover done. The next day, she shows her friends her cover, but when Emily asks to see the rest, Lily said that’s all she has so far. The boys from before are not impressed, and they say there's more than a cover to a comic book. Lily lies saying that she'll have it done in a few days, to defend herself. After school, she is in the park when her friends offer to help her finish her comic. She declines, because this is a project she wants to do on her own. Later that night, Lily only manages to get 2 pages done, and it’s past midnight. So she tries to imagine herself in the story. She ends up having a dream where she's walking in a park with trees with golden leaves. In the park, Goldenlight and Crimson Wing are battling. Crimson Wing says that Lily calls herself an artist while she's just a crybaby, she's going to end up throwing the comic in the trash, and she didn’t draw Goldenlight strong enough to beat him. Goldenlight objects, by showing she’s strong enough by defending herself. As they battle, Goldenlight and Crimson Wings fists collide, causing beams of light to shine through the area. Lily gets blown away by the strength of the attack and then she woke up the next day. She realized that she was dreaming, and that she spilled some ink on her comic. Lily ran to the park from her dream, in order to throw away her unfinished, ruined comic. She ran in her friends, when Emily asks how the comics going. Lily cries that she’s sorry, but she couldn’t finish the comic and she let her friends down. She runs away, leaving her friends surprised. Lily was about to throw her comic away once she reached the park, after a few deep breaths. However, Brute came, and turned the Wheel of Doom to revive Emperor Nogo, by taking negative energy. Then stole her comic, which because of that Lily protested to give it back. Brute says no, because she was gonna throw it out anyways, and he likes little pictures. Lily realizes that she has no choice but to transform by herself, since she couldn’t reach the rest of the Glitter Force. She Transformed into Glitter Peace, while Brute entered a twilight buffoon that was from Lily’s comic, as Crimson Wing. Peace tells him that's her character, but Brute doesn't care. They keep battling, but Peace so gets badly hurt and gets down. Brute looks at Lily’s comic, and says that it’s silly to draw about stuff that’s not real, like Goldenlight. Peace objected by saying that Goldenlight is real inside of her, and she is close to becoming real in her comic book. Because of this she gains her ultra mode, and battles Brute, but this time she gets the upper hand, as she dodges Brute’s attacks. She tried to end it with her new upgraded basic attack, Sparkle lightning Hurricane. It weakened Brute, but didn’t defeat him. He was about to attack her, but the rest of the Glitter Force’s basic attacks blocked it. As Peace watched her friends, still in attacking position, Sunny said that they were glad to help, but Peace could do it on her own. They used Royal Rainbow Burst, which defeated the Twilight Buffoon. They get the umbrella glitter charm, which is inserted in the charm chest. The next day, Emily gives Lily some red roses, for finishing her comic. The boys pretended to be Goldenlight, and evil villains. Her friends complimented her, and said their favorite thing about Goldenlight. A water colored picture of Lily and her friends, Emily, Kelsey, April, and Chloe.(the end card) Characters Trivia Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Glitter Force (series)